When New Herbs Sprout
by bjde1011
Summary: wonder what would happen if a new herb grew? parody of chucklz-lives-on's when starclan got bored. rated "T" for randomness
1. The Begining

**Guys this is my first story so DON'T FLAME!**

 **I'm accepting Cats so write their name, age, and what clan they're in. =^..^=**

"I need more herbs" Muttered Jayfeather as he paced the medicine cat den. "Lionblaze!" Yelled Jayfeather "Come here!". Lionblaze came running into the den. "Who do you need me to fight? Tigerstar?" "NO!" Screamed Jayfeather "I need you to help me to get more herbs" "Awwwwwww!" Complained Lionblaze "Do I have to?" "Yes" Jayfeather told him "And you'll like it." As the two cat walk outside Lionblaze spots a herb changing color. "Ohhhhhh! Pretty!" Lionblaze says in a trance like state. "WHAT!" Snaps Jayfeather.

Later when they got back to camp they showed everyone the new herb. "Ohhhhhh! Pretty!" All the cats said in a trance like state.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT IT'S PRETTY ALL IT TASTES LIKE IS CATMINT!" Jayfeather screams. All the cats eat it and put some into Jayfeather's mouth. A bolt of lightning shots down from the sky with Starclan cats sliding down on it.

And everywhere else the cats start going crazy!

In the middle of a crazy party-gathering a cat suddenly appears in thin air!

 **Who is this mysterious cat? Have a guess! I'll give you a hint. the first name is Rapper_ leader of Rapperclan!**


	2. lock and load cats

**SPOILER ALEART I'm very well aware Firestar is gone**

"'sup I'm Rapperstah from RappahClan," the cat said. He stated rapping " yo-yo-yo my name is joe and ah like to play in the snow-ow-oh" Then the air starts to swirl into a tornado and the cats run back to their clans. Except for Rapperstar. He had no place to go.

In Thunderclan Firestar was busy preparing for war against Sassyclan. Their leader is Tigerstar (bump-bumm-bommmmmmmmmm). Firestar was yelling to all the other cats "lock and load those yucky catmint to the washing machine guns." Jayfeather screaches "NOOOOOOOOOOO what if someone gets greencough or whitecough!" Firestar doesn't pay a whisker to him.

In Sassyclan Tigerstar was calmly talking to the all the cats "load up the guns please" Then he screamed " OR I'LL WIP YOUR HIDE OFF!"


	3. First Cliff-Hanger --

**Sorry for the short chapters… this one will be longer ( I hope) =^..^=**

 _Meanwhile in windclan_ _onestar was on_ "oooooh! Wow!" Onestar said in a trancelike state* "I want that catmint toy!" so Onestar purchased the catmint toy for $999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99 (:p). A few days later he got the catnip toy and his whole clan started to play with it. Finally since Breezepelt didn't get the toy to play with he jumped in and destroyed the toy with his bare kiddy pool**.

* Oragon to be exact. What? a BOO!? C'mon none of you get it?

**get it now? KIDDY-KITTY?

 _Back in Thunderclan Firestar was recruiting_ _cats for_ _ **THE GREAT CATMINT WAR**_. "Hello? Name please?" Firestar asked. "Naughtystar" the cat said. "But your a kit!" Firestar said confused "well to bad." Firestar then replied, " what clan" "Naughtyclan" Naughtystar/kit replied. "Not a clan" Firestar replied. " WELL TO BAD" Naughtystar/kit screamed. "IT IS NOW" Naughtystar/kit grabbed the paper and pen and wrote down **Naughtystar and the rest of Naughtyclan** and put it in the bucket

 _In the newly formed Naughtyclan, things were going well…_

"Everyone Chop-Chop! the war is soon and we need to get our stuff ready." Naughtystar ordered. But no one was listening. They were to busy watching the awesome YOUTUBER, **bjde1011.** They all swayed saying "OOH, AHHHHH!" (oh, and if you haven't figured it out now, I'm bjde1011...) One of the members retorted, "Well, your just a kit! So NONONONONNONNNONNOONONNNNONONONONON!" How did Naughtystar reply? He hissed, "And your in detention!" The chorus yolwed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Back in Sassyclan everyone hated themselves._ "Come on mouse-brains! HURRY UP!" says their newly self appointed leader-

Cliff-Hanger.


End file.
